


Partners in espionage- among other things

by Miss_Mei



Series: Random GHY/BYT X JXB/ZY shorts [4]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bao sir needs therapy now, Barebacking, Consensual Somnophilia, Enthusiastic Consent, Food Kink, Foreplay, Gao Hanyu/Ji Xiaobing Character Combinations, I'm Going to Hell, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: The two accidentally married sex junkies get asked to go undercover at midnight heights again. They end up with the right evidence for the client, but do some other things at the same time.... Like doing each other all nightPorn entwined with plot, that's what this is. Enjoy it ¯\_ʘ‿ʘ_/¯
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Series: Random GHY/BYT X JXB/ZY shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136468
Kudos: 5





	Partners in espionage- among other things

**Author's Note:**

> “The fact that this could be considered undergarments is scandalous, but you’re my scandalously exposed valentine, so I’ll let it pass tonight. Let’s get out of these skimpy things and do something fun.”, he remarked brazenly, already palming the wet front of the lace panty. 
> 
> The feeling of his hand brushing against his dick was too much to ignore, and Zhan Yao’s patience snapped, “Fuck me you horny mouse! I didn’t spend money on scraps of lace to just get a massage, I want what’s in your pants ten times over.”

It's not like Bai Yutong ever stopped working at White mouse espionage, but Bao sir had been trying to not put him anywhere risky, and by risky he meant risking the audio evidence turning into a sex tape again. It was bad enough to know that his top agent would completely abandon common decency and logic to get into a man's pants, but hearing it was the worst and most embarrassing thing in his career as the boss of the company. He also hoped to never meet professor Zhan, because anyone who was still riding dick and screaming yee haw like a cowboy, while the owner of the dick was knocked out from too much sex and snoring, was dangerous to the decent population of humanity as far as he was concerned.. Therefore, it was with great concern for his mental health and the company's reputation, that he called the top employee to his office and gave another impossible mission to him. One that required to be a couple as cover, lord help him when he examined the official evidence to sign the case off.

A rich female celebrity had sent white mouse a big cheque last month, asking to confirm if her husband was seeing other men at midnight heights club like she suspected, and this husband was a hard and very smart cookie to break. Every other agent had attempted to pair up and find proof of the suspected cheating, but he saw through the poor acting of each pair to soon to get any evidence, so it was all up to one man, one sex obsessed man and his accidentally gained, equally obsessed husband. "You really want me and Zhan Yao to infiltrate midnight heights on valentine's day, manage to get close to this man using any tactics necessary, and still and to listen to the evidence? Laoban, is your therapist not costing enough already from listening to the last tape, because me and Zhan Yao might end up doing the same again.", Yutong asked jokingly. The smarmy grin on his face was reminiscent of things to come, probably literally involve coming, yet there was no choice at this point to refuse such a money laden job just because the straight agents couldn’t crack the case. 

“Please, take professor Zhan to the club and suss this suspect out, without making another porno. I have a wife and kids, who don’t need a traumatised husband and father, and we need the money to continue the company.”, Bao Sir begged. Bai Yutong had no issues whatsoever, because he’d planned to go to midnight heights to celebrate valentine's day regardless, for some good old spontaneous wham bam boom and the limited edition chocolate cocktail series. He was more than capable of doing a simple piece of espionage like recording a conversation, not promising clean audio though. His devious cat would be up to something distracting for the day of love, whether he wore that see through chiffon blouse and tight pair of jeans, bought skimpy lace panties, or wore nothing at all. Work was work, but combined with his personal life, ahem, sex life, it was guaranteed that a few moans would leak into a recording.

With a small polaroid of the suspected, secretly gay cheater, so he didn't get exposed, the mouse and the cat drove to midnight heights in a common taxi, so the upstanding employee didn't get done for drink driving when he tried to drive home after too many limited edition chocolate champagne cocktails. He had a scandalously revealing outfit of not much clothing at all on, a zipped leather jacket with no top underneath, faded black skinny jeans and simple charcoal converse, and of course, no underwear. Zhan Yao sitting next to him was the opposite, in a designer white jumpsuit and t-shirt, but underneath the modest club outfit could be anything from lacy panties and a skimpy bra, to the glorious concept of just bare skin. The thought had the spy leaking in his pants, which was only made worse by the friction of his denim jeans against his dick, and it was far too early for even the foreplay yet! 

Prim professor Zhan, who was not being prim and proper that night with a full set Victoria secrets lingerie under the misleading jumpsuit, needed a lot more than a fancy cocktail to pull through the actual mission of the night. Looking and knowing that his sexy husband was going to go in shirtless, showing his delicious chocolate bar abs off, was driving him insane. Especially since he had a scratchy red lace panty, red satin bow bra top and matching stockings held up by a garter belt, all from victoria's secret after he had come out of the most confidential beauty salon in the vicinity of Yutong’s penthouse from his potentially embarrassing hollywood wax. As a man, it had never crossed his mind to remove every trace of hair from his precious balls, ass and dick, but ladies lacy underwear unfortunately wasn’t made for pubic hair sticking out, and once he had ordered the slinky set, it hit him that becoming hairless like the model was the only way to pull off such a scandalously low coverage panty. That sly bastard had just done his usual of not putting boxers under his pants, while Zhan Yao had sacrificed his manliness to wear valentine's day lingerie.

The suspect was a regular to midnight heights, and as Bai Yutong paid for one of each of the limited edition cocktails and his usual shaken not stirred vodka martini, the bartender was spilling the beans on what he saw of Mr Hu, who always had the same pretty toyboy on his arm each night. They ordered the same drinks, sex on the beach for the cheater and cosmopolitan for the toyboy, but Bao Sir didn’t want to to know their drink preferences, he needed evidence of their entanglment. For that, him and Zhan Yao walked around the club to find where the suspect couple was, and Yutong looked deviously at his partner in espionage- and soon to be other activities, because Mr Hu and his toyboy had settled in none other than the room the cat and mouse almost hooked up before the cheesy chapel marriage, where they ended up in the motel. “Just act like them, we need to blend in right- mhmmm Bai Yutong! That’s sensitive skin, not your chew toy you savage.”, the professor half snapped, half moaned was the tipsy spy gnawed on a particularly egregious spot on his neck. 

It was obvious by how the leather jacket was half hanging off Bai Yutong’s muscular body and the dangerously sexy glint in his deep hazel eyes, that he was not compromising on anything with this cover. The camcorder, a gamble of the boss’ sanity, concealed in his cool sunglasses was ready to be turned on, but he wanted more than a chaste kiss after too many chocolatey cocktails, and charged into the VIP room without any shame. Pressed against the cold velvet of the couch nearest the door, Zhan Yao let out a little mewl from the fiction the forceful movement had made, his jumpsuit now feeling like too many clothes to be sensible, and he started performing his 200th striptease since marrying the insatiable mouse. First his nimble fingers unzipped the white zipper of the outer clothing, down to his t-shirt covered hips, to which his husband’s answer was to take his jacket off completely, and then the professor lifted the last barrier between his absolutely indecent underwear combo, which went flying across the room onto another couch. 

Bai Yutong’s hands reached the satin of the bow bra and the lacy panties before his eyes could fully comprehend what he was seeing, and the hand on the panties instinctively grabbed his beautiful lovers exposed ass. “The fact that this could be considered undergarments is scandalous, but you’re my scandalously exposed valentine, so I’ll let it pass tonight. Let’s get out of these skimpy things and do something fun.”, he remarked brazenly, already palming the wet front of the lace panty.

The feeling of his hand brushing against his dick was too much to ignore, and Zhan Yao’s patience snapped, “Fuck me you horny mouse! I didn’t spend money on scraps of lace to just get a massage, I want what’s in your pants ten times over.”

_At this point, both supposedly responsible partners in espionage had forgotten what espionage even meant, but they managed to catch more than enough footage of Mr Hu and the toyboy entangled indecently. Bao Sir would be both thankful, and weeping into his suit sleeve as he had to listen to the audio in the background._

Bai Yutong’s skinny jeans joined the pile of abandoned clothes on the couch, and because they knew that there was zero chance either of them had slept with anyone else to get a disease, the professor was getting fingered, with some cherry syrup someone left in the room as lube. His magic fingers had incredibly found Professor Zhan’s prostate with the first finger, and three fingers later, he was literally begging to cum, which his husband was willing to facilitate. Planning to clean up in the private showers of the club and pretend they hadn’t both been intimately involved with half a bottle of cherry syrup, Yutong went ahead and ploughed straight into the velvety warmth of Zhan Yao’s wanton ass. “Cat, you get tighter every time I fuck you, it’s like magic, and being smooth all over only makes you more sensitive.”, he groaned. His grip on his lovers slim waist was comfortably tight, as it always was during sex, and when the mouse started thrusting faster and deeeper, his very willing partner tightened up, which naturally led to their first climax of the night.

Zhan Yao slumped back on the couch, feeling boneless and momentarily out of order, but the dick against his ass was hard again, ready to go more rounds yet. “You devil, give me a minute to recover- ahhh”, he moaned, as he felt wet, spiy slicked lips around the head of his half hard cock. Bai Yutong was a force to be reckoned with, and one nearly finished blowjob later, the professor was back to mewling into the velvet couch cushions. He was truly married to a sex god, who knew how to push the right buttons for the maximum pleasure.

(Don’t dress like Bai Yutong, use cherry syrup as lube or have semi public sex kids, no matter how good this situation might sound! BaiZhan are fictional and they can do this crap without reaping the consequences for the sake of good pwp)

Bai Yutong ended up kocked out cold again, probably because all of his energy had gone into having four rounds of hokey pokey and remembering to turn the recording button off once Mr Hu and his toyboy had finished their crappy sex. It was worth mentioning to Bao Sir that there was two rounds of sex to hear before the suspects left the room. Zhan Yao still kept riding the pony for a bit longer, until he was sprawled and pretty much dead on top of his husband's chest, because some things never change, and the habit of accepting somnophilia under the influence of the dick had stuck since the first time. After a long shower to not smell like a bottle of syrup, he and Zhan Yao crawled into a taxi home, to get real sleep before reporting to his boss.

Receiving the video downloaded from the sunglasses, the boss of white mouse espionage felt like he was looking at the ticking time bomb of his own sanity. Bao Heizi had been married for fourty years, and nothing used to shock him, but the fantastic bunny sex of his top employee and addicted husband was a terrifying concept every time he was faced with it. True to his instincts, he found himself calling his therapist, babbling about the nefarious uses of cherry syrup, indecent underwear and needing to retire. 


End file.
